Reckless Behavior
by MsBlondiePunch
Summary: "Your sarcastic attempts to try and make this funny is not helping Zero." He just smirked and she glowered throwing a book at his head. "Fuck you." Another smirk. "Gladly." She face palmed.
1. Chapter 1

"Ella ! Get your ass down stairs this instant! You're going to miss your flight to Japan!"

Ella groaned but stomped down the stairs, suitcase in hand. "Would you calm down? I'm coming."

"Dante you make sure to take care of your sister at this new school do you understand?"

"Yes mom." She heard her brothers bored reply as she rounded the corner to their front door.

"I will be sure to come visit you both sometime in the school year. This is for your own good. It'll give you some time to think over your priorities." She said as Ella came into view.

"You mean give you time with your new boy toy right?" She said angrily.

"Ella! How can you say such at thing?"

"You know it's true!"

Her mother was furious.

"Out! Both of you! The taxi is waiting."

She rolled her eyes and made her way out to the taxi. Dante came up behind her snickering.

"You really shouldn't antagonize her like that."

"She deserves it and you know it."

He sighed rubbing his eyes. "I know but try to maintain your temper ok?"

"No promises." She replied sliding into the taxi.

Dante said good bye to their mother and got in next to her. "Good ridance."

She laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

-After a long plane ride over to Japan, they finally landed. She honestly wasn't to happy about the idea of having to wait for the chairman of their school. She much rather would have liked to stay at a nice hotel. She leaned onto Dante yawning and he yawned back. The sun was just now rising over many skyscrapers of Japan. "I'm so tired." she said closing her eyes.

Dante just grumbled in response. Out of no where a man, girl, and a boy were walking toawrd them the man yelling their last name. The man was tall with a shawl wrapped around him, a pony tail and glasses. The girl was short with dark brown hair, and the boy was tall, with what seemed almost white hair, and surprisingly lavender colored eyes. She raised her eyebrows. 'Nice contacts. They really take the whole cosplay thing serious huh?' she thought to herself.

"Ella and Dante-san! I'm so happy we could find you, I was beginning to worry!" The man said practically shouting.

Her and Dante just looked at them with anamused faces. The man coughed and began to speak again. "I'm sorry I must introduce myself. I am Chairman Cross and these are my children Yuki- san, and Zero- kun."

'Zero' looked less than happy about the children statement while Yuki gave a small wave.

Ella sighed and stood up straight. "Can we just go back to where we will be staying. Me and Dante are dead ass tired." The chairman blushed and nodded.

"Very well. Come and we'll take you to the car."

As soon as her and Dante got in the car they both fell asleep, her leaning into his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

They must have reached the school because she was being tugged awake by Dante. She mumbled to herself as Dante pulled her out of the car.

"Come on sis, I can't carry your fat ass the whole way." She glared. "I'm not fat so shut up."

He just smirked. She walked beside Dante feeling the gaze of the two other teens behind her. To say the school was large would be an understatement. It was huge. There seemed to be two sets of dorms and a couple of building were she assumed classes were held.

Dante seemed just as surprised as she was. When they reached the chairmans office he motioned for them to sit down.

"Yuki, Zero you can go to class. I'll take care of the introductions." Zero just walked away while Yuki gave a polite bow and said goodbye before leaving.

"So you two will begin classes Monday giving you some time to settle in to your dorms. The uniforms have been provided for you. However unfortunately all of the day class dorms are full so until the renovations are finished you and your brother will be staying in the night class dorms."

Ella twirled her hair idly around her finger. "What's the difference?" She asked.

The chairman seemed flustered. "They are special students, above average if you will. They have different class times so you and your brother will still have a day class schedule. Your roommate will-" She cut him off. "Roommate? The only person I will share a room with is my brother."

"Well I suppose you could room together even though it is against school rules.."

"He's my brother!" She said exasperated.

The chairman sighed. "Fine I will allow it for the fact he is your brother. I'll make some rearangements."

Chairman Cross picked up a small phone on his desk and began telling the person on the other end about their new room. After he finished that he began talking about the rules and she went into la la land.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you get all that?" The chairmans voice snapped out of her daydream and nodded. "Yeah. Can we go now?"

"Of course. Let me escort you two to your room."

They walked across the courtyard, through a gate with a creepy old man sitting on a stool, to the dorms opposite of the chairmans office. When they reached the large door to the building she felt a wave of unease fill her stomach and she moved closer to Dante. He smirked at her, to which she stuck out her tongue.

The chairman knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a boy. Who she felt the need to point out was qute attractive. He had dark hair to match his eyes and a kind smile on his face.

"Chairman Cross, how nice it is to see you. These are the two new students I assume?"

The Chairman nodded.

"I will take them to their room. No need for you to be held from your duties."

"Thank you Kaname. Be good you two!" He yelled as he walked away.

She grimaced. That phrase made her want to be anything but 'good.'

"Please come in." Said the boy, Kaname was it?

She and Dante stepped into the building and she noticed it was rather dark inside.

"I'm happy to hear we have some new students here at Cross Academy. I hope you like it here." He said as he began walking away. "This way."

She and Dante (who was being awfully quiet) followed him up a pair of stairs to a hall with a bunch of doors. "Your room is down the hall to the right. Now, if you don't mind I should be getting to sleep." He walked away and she and Dante shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Their room was blue with two beds on each side. She immediatly went to her bed and passed out as Dante did the same. When she awoke she heard voices talking lightly off in the distance. Dante was still snoring loudly burried in his covers. She got up and changed out of her uncomfortable dress her mother had forced on her, into a pair of sweats and a white off the shoulder t-shirt.

She yawned and went to the small dresser which had a mirror on it and began pulling her hair into a bun. She had lightly tan skin, platinum locks which were cut in messy layers and went down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She had a nose ring which was small and hugged her nostril so it didn't look too gaudy, two small earings in each ear and an industrial in her left ear. Her long eyelashes framed her eyes giving her a larger eye effect. She also had a belly button ring, a tattoo of a cross on her wrist with Dantes name, and the words 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' on her lower back.

She wasn't one to brag about her looks but she did know she looked pretty cute. Her stomach growled and she decided she wanted a snack. She opened the door to her room and heard the murmuring stop. She grabbed her ipod sticking the ear buds in here ears and pushed shuffle. 'I'm Not A Vampire' by Falling in Reverse began playing and she hummed along swinging her hips.

As she advanced towards the staircase she remembered she had no idea where she could get food. She shrugged and decided she'd just ask someone. She began walking down the stairs and saw that there was students everywhere, on the couches, by the walls, and all of them turned to look at her. She pulled an ear plug out when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her music began filling the quiet room.

She looked around awkwardly as she heard a familiar voice speak to her. "Is there something you need Ella?"

She turned and saw Kaname standing there a smile on his face. "Actually my stomach began growling and so I came to see if I could get some food. My stomach tends to get angry at me when I don't feed it." She said with a laugh.

Kaname chuckled. "I should've guessed. Takuma could you take Ella to the kitchen before class begins?"

A long blonde headed boy stepped forward smiling. "Of course Kaname- sama. You can just follow me." He chirped.

She didn't know why but she instantly aquired a like to this boy and walked up beside him.

As they were walking he began to speak to her. "So I hear you came from America?"

She nodded. "Yep. New York City is my home."

"I heard America is quite nice."

"It has it's perks."

"How do you like it here?"

"It's.. interesting. My school was big but not this big, makes me feel like I'm in a castle!" She said waving her arms for effect. He laughed.

"Yes I suppose it is rather large. How is your brother, Kaname- sama said you and him were sharing a dorm?" He asked curious.

"Yeah, me and my brother are really close. I've always shared a room with him and it felt uncomfortable being without him. He's asleep right now. Snoring like a pig I might add. One of the reasons I had to leave."

Ichijo smiled and they reached a door. "The kitchen is right through here. One of the attendants will help you out. It was nice talking to you but I have to get to class."

"Thanks for taking me here. It was meeting you Takuma."

"You as well Ella- san."

"Just call me Ella. No need for formalities."

"Ok Ella." He said with a smile before walking away. She bit the inside of her lip smiling. Walking through the kitchen door she was greeted by a small women in a apron.

"Can I help you Miss?"

"Um, I was hungry so Takuma walked me to the kitchen and said someone could help me."

"Oh you must be the new student. Come sit, I'll make something for you."

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

When Takuma came back from escorting Ella he could hear whispers as he walked toward his friends as they made their way to class.

"Did you smell that girl? Delicious."

"I'm surprised the chairman let her stay here. Someone might accidently try to rip her throat out."

Even though they where not meant for him to hear he frowned. Yes he had to admit Ella had a rather... tempting scent. He couldn't help but think this is why humans shouldn't be associated with their species.

When he reached his group of peers they all gave him questioning looks.

Aido smirked licking his lips. "That Ella is really something isn't she Takuma? Her blood is almost better smelling then Yuki's."

Takuma sighed. "Really Aido? Is that all you can think about?"

Aido just shrugged. "She's quite nice actually. Her and her brother came from America." Takuma said to get the off the topic.

Ruka scoffed. "America? No wonder. With those piercings and tattoos. I wouldn't want to drink her blood. Might be tainted with some sort of disease."

Ichijo just rolled his eyes. That's when Akatsuki decided to speak. "Ruka just because she has a tattoo and a couple of piercings doesn't make her tainted. Honestly you think anyone who isn't you is tainted."

This caused everyone in the group to chuckle and Ruka to blush furiously. They all began filing into the building where their class would be held.


	6. Chapter 6

After she finished eating she went back to her and Dante's room with some left overs. She knew he'd be hungry when he woke up. When she entered she was suprised to find Dante up on his laptop.

"I brought you food." She said as she went over sitting on the bed next to him handing the plate to him.

"Thanks." He said as he began shoving it into his mouth.

"I met some of the Night Class students. They're really quite, well excpet for the one who brought me to the kitchen. He was nice."

Dante raised his eyebrows. "Already have a new boy friend picked out sis?"

She rolled her eyes throwing a piece of bread at him which he caught in his mouth. "No, dumbass. Just because he's nice to me doesn't mean I want to date him okay?"

"Just making sure." She just scoffed grabbing one of his pillows and pulling his covers around her.

He just sighed and continued to eat and play on his laptop. "I don't understand why you still sleep in the same bed as me."

"Because. I love you and you're my brother and you're all I have left now. So shut up and deal with it." She muttered rolling over.

She felt his hand on her head as he ruffled her hair. "I love you too sis."

She smiled. Dante was her twin. He had the same colored hair and eyes only he was taller and more built. They had never once be seperated fo longer then a day. They just couldn't be apart. He had a matching tattoo on his wrist with her name on it. They had gotten it without their mothers permission for their sixteeth birthday.

She was half asleep when she felt Dante lay down next to her. He kissed her on the forehead and turned off the light. "Night Ella."

"Night Dante." She said back yawning.


	7. Chapter 7

Monday came all too soon and she found herself staring at herself in the mirror in her new uniform. She frowned and opened the jacket and unbottoned a few buttons on the polo. She put her hair up and used a red bandana as a headband.

She turned to Dante who had already gotten dressed and was waiting for her by the door.

"I don't want to go."

"We have to."

"Meh."

"Come on."

She unhappily trudged behind Dante as he guided her to their first class. When they arrived they were waved over by Yuki.

"Ella- san! Come sit!"

She shrugged and Dante followed behind her. When they slid in next to Yuki she smiled. "How have you been?"

"Eh you know. Nothing really to interesting. Met the Night Class students."

Yuki didn't seem happy at this.

"Really?"

"Yep. One of them helped me get food. Takuma. He's nice."

"Oh yes Ichijo- san is very nice. One of the nicest in the Night Class."

She nodded. "Kaname too."

Yuki began blushing when she said his name and Ella smirked. "Oh so I'm guessing you like him."

Yuki began stuttering. "N-no! It's not-t like th-hat!"

She laughed. "Really Yuki it's ok. He's pretty cute."

This just caused Yuki to blush a deeper shade of red and her to laugh her ass off.

"El leave the girl alone." Dante said.

She just pouted. "But it's fun!"

"Ella don't make me use your full name."

She sighed and turned to look at their teacher who was lecturing on the importance of the hypotenuse.

"Fun sucker."

"Ella Rose Ma-" She cut him off by clamping her hand over his mouth.

"Ok shut up." He licked her hand and she grimaced taking it away. "Ewwww!" She wiped it on his sleeve.

"Gross."

The teacher looked over at them with a glare and they were silenced.

After school was done she decided she wanted to go for a run. She went back to her and Dantes room, put her hair up in a pony tail, changed into black tight fitting v-neck, a pair of red short excersize shorts, and her tennis shoes.

She put her ipod in and changed the song to Goin Down by The Pretty Reckless. She began to sing the lyrics as she jogged down the stairs. She figured the Night Class would be gone by now she didn't lower her voice as she rounded the corner.

_Hey there Father, I don't wanna bother you  
But I've got a sin to confess  
I'm just sixteen if you know what I mean  
Do you mind if I take off my dress?  
Don't know where to start, let me get to the good parts  
Might wanna cross up your legs  
I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need  
And I'm not above having to beg_

There was this boy who  
Tore my heart in two  
I had to lay him  
Eight feet underground

I need someone to save me  
'Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need is someone to save me  
'Cause I am goin' down  
All the way down

Well hey there Father, there is just one other thing  
I have a simple request  
I hear you know God, could you give him a nod  
In my direction, I'd be in your debt  
Perhaps there is something that we could work out  
I notice your breathing is starting to change  
We could go in the back behind all these shacks  
And these bibles and get out of this cage

There was this boy who  
Tore my heart in two  
I had to lay him  
Eight feet underground

I need someone to save me  
'Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need is someone to save me  
'Cause I am goin' down  
All the way down

I didn't wanna do it Father  
But I caught him with another woman  
In the bed I made  
And so I put him in a grave  
And now there's no one left around  
To get me off when I wanted to drag

The next day on the television  
They identified him by the circumcision  
That I made and now I'm on the run but wait  
Why did I have to go and kill him  
When he was the best I ever had?

All I need is someone to save me  
'Cause I am goin' down  
What I need is something to save me  
'Cause God I'm goin' down  
All the way down

I'm going down  
All the way down

As she sang the 4 versus she began jogging down the stairs. She reached the door to the outside when the song ended and Hit Me Like A Man started. She began jogging along the pathway between the two dorms and swayed her hips to the beat.

_I am strong, but love is evil  
There's a version of perversion that is only for the lucky people  
Take your time and do with me what you will  
I won't mind  
You know I'm ill  
You know I'm ill_

So hit me like a man and love me like a woman  
Bury the side, look me in the eyes, I want it  
One will give you hell, one will give you heaven  
Hit me like a man and love me like a woman  
Love me like a woman

Love is strong, but I am evil  
You are wrong about me  
Take your time  
I'll play with me until  
You can hear the children scream like they're stuck inside a dream like you

So hit me like a man and love me like a woman  
Bury me alive, I can see it in your eyes, you want it  
Some will give you pain, some will give you pleasure  
Hit me like a man and love me like a woman  
Love me like a woman

Don't you run away, run away from me  
I will run away from you  
Don't you run away, run away from me  
I will run away from you

Hit me like a man, love me like a woman  
Found the Devil deep inside, can't you see I'm what I wanted

Some will give you hell, some will give you heaven  
So hit me like a man, love me like a woman

The song ended and she paused in her running to take a breath. She lifted her leg up in her arm stretching it. At her old school she had played volleyball so she was accustomed to long runs and stretching. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Zero standing arms crossed. She pulled out an ear plug and returned her leg to the ground.

"What's up?"

He sighed. "You realize you aren't supposed to be out right now? It's pass curfew."

She shrugged. "Technically I live in Night Class dorms so I can be out if I want."

He rolled his eyes and she put her hands on her hips. "You're not going to listen are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine just don't get into trouble."

"No promises." She replied and began jogging again.


	8. Chapter 8

After her lovely jog Ella returned to the Night Dorms and found that they were quite occupied. She didn't really want to attract attention to herself so she carefully manuevered herself around the mass of students. As she was ascending the stairs and arm wrapped around her waist pulling her inward. She gave a shriek and saw that it was a blonde boy with piercing blue eyes and a devious smirk.

"What the hell man?!"

His smirk grew wider. "Aren't you a fiesty one." He licked his lips as he spoke.

"Listen dickwad if you don't let me go-"

"Hanabusa!" She saw that it was Takuma and she felt a wave of relief.

"Release her at once!" Hanabusa did and she tripped slightly falling forwad. Takuma caught her and steadied her. She sent him a grateful smile. He smiled back at her before turning to glare at the blue-eyed trouble maker.

"Honestly Aido- san I expected more of you. Ella you should head up to bed." She nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you." He ruffled her hair and politely pushed her up the stairs. "Good night Ella."

"Good Night Takuma."

She ran up stairs but not before colliding with a strongly built chest. It was Kaname.

She blushed a little and scratched her head. "Sorry about that... I can be such a clutz."

He looked at her for a moment before smiling. "It's alright. Accidents happen."

She coughed awkwardly before going around him to her room.


End file.
